


It’s Christmas For Everyone

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas Eve and the Winchesters on a hunt again. It’s nothing new and nothing they thought they couldn’t handle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Christmas For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nikki on Tumblr for the Sastiel Secret Santa 2012. The prompts given were
> 
> Prompt 1: Christmas.  
> Prompt 2: In a cabin in a snowstorm.  
> Prompt 3: Making a gingerbread house and drinking eggnog.
> 
> I kinda mashed the first two prompts together, and stole elements from the third prompt. This is my first time writing Sastiel, and Debriel for that matter, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

It’s Christmas Eve and they’re on a hunt again. It’s nothing new and nothing they _thought_ they couldn’t handle. They’re the Winchesters after all. They get it done in a few hours. A couple of wendigos, but since they have an angel on their team, it's easier. Though, of course, with his waning grace and all, the Winchesters do try to gank them the conventional way. It’s been difficult for all of them, but Castiel has it worst, though the Winchesters are always there for him.

What they couldn’t handle was the Impala breaking down, and Castiel can’t zap them out of here, seeing as he needs time to recover his grace before using it again. They find an empty cabin in the middle of a field and Dean doesn’t hesitate to dump his things on the floor. Immediately after, Dean storms out _“to find help”_ but it’s obvious he’s going to spend more time bitching about the car than actually finding help.

To make matters worse, a freaking snowstorm appeared out of nowhere. Castiel and Sam leave the cabin to try to find Dean but to no avail. Sam tries calling him but there isn’t any reception, there never is when you most need it. Sam, ever protective, wants to continue his search but it would be pointless if Dean returns to their temporary base of operations and no one is there. And besides, Dean survived so much more than the worst things most people faced; monsters, angels, and the devil. Surviving a snowstorm would be a breeze.

“This wasn’t how I expected to spend our first Christmas.” Sam mutters as he makes his way back into the wooden cottage.

“Sam, there’s be other Christmases for us.” Castiel does his signature half-smile that Sam’s gotten so fond of over the past half year. Barely seconds in, Sam shivers and sneezes, snort almost dripping out.

“You are cold.” Castiel states the obvious but somehow it’s strangely comforting. The angel immediately offers his trenchcoat to the hunter.

“But Cas – ”

“I am not affected by temperature.” Sam doesn’t even have the chance to say anything before the angel interrupts him with another obvious fact, dismissing his redundant worries. Sam reluctantly accepts the trenchcoat, and he’s glad he did. Immediately he feels much warmer and he’s pretty sure it’s got nothing to do with the trenchcoat, but more of Castiel’s presence closer to him. Sam shudders, this time not because of the cold but because Sam craves Castiel more.

Belatedly, Sam realizes Castiel without his trenchcoat looks kind of hot. Somehow he starts to wonder if he could get the angel to lose the rest of his clothing. Of course, his thoughts are interrupted by said angel he was fantasising about.

“I think I know a way to maintain your warmth.” Castiel says nonchalantly but Sam catches his drift and it still amazes him how the angel can be so not subtle at all.

The hunter just has to turn his head to turn his head to face the angel and suddenly Castiel’s on him. Sam barely has time to register that they are doing this now, before he’s kissing his angel just as hard. Castiel has one hand in his hazel hair and the other on his chest. Sam grabs Castiel’s face, almost like if he doesn’t the one he’s kissing would suddenly disappear. The wall of the cabin connects with his back as Castiel slams the taller against it. Sam gasps at that and Castiel takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into that familiar heat that is Sam’s mouth.

The taller of the two just lets the angel take control, and no matter how many times it has happened, Castiel is still able to reduce the muscular hunter to a quivering mess, even when they are still so very much clothed. Castiel releases Sam’s mouth and they are both staring into each other’s eyes. Panting and just looking at each other, the only sounds in the room are their uneven breaths and their pounding hearts.

Sam dips down to lick at Castiel’s lips before making his way southward. Castiel lets out a deep moan when the hunter’s lips meet his jaw, catching his stubble in his mouth. The angel fists his hands into Sam’s hair, and he can’t decide if he wants to pull Sam up to kiss him again or to push him lower. Hands begin to work at his tie and Sam’s mouthing at Castiel’s exposed neck, the angel barely suppressing a moan.

“Can’t I leave you two alone without you guys being all grabby with each other?” Dean says in mock anger. They stop short and turn to face the source of the voice. Dean’s at the door, covered in snow. “And what’s with doing each other when I’m stuck in a freaking snowstorm.”

“That’s because we don’t do it with you around.” Castiel states like it’s obvious, which actually it is. He’s gotten used to Dean’s eccentric way of talking and his strange and less than broad vocabulary. Somehow the angel is still able to look as smart as ever and not like a human just kissed the life out of him.

Sam kind of mentally adds _“Because you don’t want to see it.”_ when he stares at his brother with an incredulous look. Unlike Castiel, he looks debauched and probably slightly pissed that his brother has interrupted their furious make out session that would probably devolved into something more carnal. He shifts his expression before calmingly explaining themselves, “Well, we did try to look for you and I did try to call you. Cas thought it would be best if we -” Sam sneezes again.

Castiel takes it upon himself to grab Sam in his arms to warm him up while helping him answer Dean, “If we stayed in case you came back and found us missing and then you would go in a futile search for us.” The sight is strange with Castiel being much shorter than Sam but no one complains.

“Even if we left a note. It’ll be like a wild goose chase.” Sam continues the explanation, though they both know Dean’s not actually angry, just maybe a bit annoyed and pissed. Because of the car. Still.

Castiel tilts his head, almost wanting to ask Sam how are they like geese, but decides against it.

Dean just huffs, declaring the conversation over before removing his overcoat and running to the bathroom to take a nice long warm shower.

\---

Thankfully there are two beds. Sam and Castiel share one and Dean takes the other. Dean silently thanks the actual owners of the cabin before knocking out; the labours of the day clearly wore him out. Sam and Castiel on the other hand, curl into each other’s space on the bed, falling asleep in each other’s arms peacefully.

\---

The first thing Sam wakes up to is the light touches of Castiel as he feels the angel's breath on his collarbone. "Morning Cas." He says, eyes still closed.

"Morning love." Is what he hears before a kiss is planted on his lips and Sam opens his eyes. Castiel has a smile on his face and it's not one of those I'm-happy smiles, or that's-funny smiles. It feels like a I've-got-a-secret smile. Or maybe Sam's reading too much into it.

But it suddenly pains Sam to realise just how human Castiel has become. Learning how to be more human with his depleting weakening grace. That maybe this wasn't the right path for Castiel. But all those thoughts are gone when "Merry Christmas" leaves the angel's lips. Sam just smiles and presses a kiss into his angel’s hair.

\---

The angel still has that strange smile on him during breakfast. Dean looks at Castiel weirdly for a while, before pinning it down to sex with Sam that's gotten the angel's mood so high up. Dean shrugs because _really_ , he _doesn't_ want to know the details.

The front door bursts open when Dean’s half way into his pancake. All three occupants of the house turn to face the intruder with curious faces. The snowstorm has obviously died down in the middle of the night, but the man at the door looks like he’s been outside the whole time.

“Dean?” The strange man looks at Dean strangely.

“Who the fuck are you?” Dean can’t resists raising his voice, it’s not everyday that someone you don’t know knows your name and usually that’s never a good sign.

“Dean, Sam, Cas. I’m so glad you’re safe.” The stranger takes a few steps into the house, voice full of concern.

Dean smiled annoyingly, wanting the man to cut to the chase. _He even knows all their names for goodness’ sake._ “Now would you mind telling us who you are?”

“Umm…” The man raises his hand to card it through his hair and it looks foreign like he has never done it before. At that moment, his one-size-too-small, overly tight tee shirt rides up a few inches, revealing skin, and they can all see the D.W. and S.W. carved into his flesh at his left hipbone and the brothers immediately know what the scars mean. “It’s a little hard to explain…”

Dean just groans, Sam is too shocked to say anything and Castiel has his best poker face on. The silence stretches on for forever before Sam breaks it, “Did you wish that hard?”

“Shut up!”

\---

Castiel grabs Sam’s hand and pulls him out of the cabin, leaving Dean to the now human Impala, and there’s a life sized ginger bread house just metres away from the doorstep. Sam is in utter shock at the sheer majesty of the whole thing. The intricate design of the house, the obviously meticulously placed frosting, just to name a few. Castiel squeezes his hand twice to get the hunter’s attention again. Sam takes a few seconds before turning to face his angel.

“I may not be able to give you everything. But I can give you this. Merry Christmas, Samuel.” Castiel half smiles, and looks to Sam for approval. Considering he is still generally new to human traditions he isn’t entirely sure on what’s acceptable.

“You mentioned you wanted a ginger bread house.” Castiel prompts when Sam still doesn’t reply.

“I meant baking one, a small one.” Sam snaps out of his trance and he regrets the first thing that comes out of his mouth because Castiel’s face almost cringes. But Sam can read the angel and he’s disappointed that Sam doesn’t like his gift.

“But thanks Cas, I love it.” Sam quickly amends and Castiel’s face lights up just as Sam pulls him in for a hug and a soft kiss. Angel and hunter break apart and Sam immediately fumbles in his pockets for something. “I got something for you too, it’s small and…”

“Merry Christmas Cas.” He says as he nervously thrusts the small package into the angel’s small hands.

Castiel deftly opens the small package to reveal a metal ring. The angel looks at the ring experimentally, tilting his head to see the engraving under the sunlight. Engraved in Enochian, the words _I love you_ reflects back perfectly. A smile plays on the angel’s lips. “Thank you Sam. I love you too.” Castiel says before kissing his hunter again.

\---

Dean is seated across the Impala and the hunter makes no effort not to stare at his car. The Impala is practically nervous; he’s just fidgeting in his seat, playing with his new hands and probably waiting for Dean, his owner, to say something. THE IMPALA. Dean still can't believe it. How did a car become a human, and a very attractive one at that?

"Whoa, who’s that hunk you are staring at?" A voice jolts him out of his reverie. It’s Gabriel and it takes Dean all of two seconds to turn and stare at the archangel.

"Right, where are my manners? Merry Christmas Dean, we can have hot threesome sex with your car." Gabriel quips.

“You fucking turn my car into a human so that you can have sex with it?” Dean shoots the archangel an incredulous look. He should have known it was Gabriel.

“We.” Gabriel corrects, and Dean scowls all the harder. “Hey, don’t complain, you were practically stroking the insides of your car while fucking me into the backseat that day. And the other time – ”

Dean just shuts that annoying mouth by crushing their mouths together, the kiss hungry and rough, before slamming Gabriel into the wall. The archangel moans into his mouth and does nothing to take control, even though they both know he can. Heated moments pass before they break apart panting and Dean’s the first to speak, “Merry Christmas, you son of a bitch.”

Gabriel just grins before pulling Dean into another kiss.


End file.
